In the field of competitive automotive racing known as “Drag Racing,” there are different levels and types of drag race vehicles. The highest levels of vehicle types and race modes are the professional enthusiasts that are subsidized by the sponsorship of a large or major corporate entity. These race vehicles and their operation require substantial financial support that generally only the income of a large corporate entity is capable of bearing. Descending below the professional level are those levels that are less demanding financially and in technological sophistication. As these levels descend, the number of participants increases, partially as a result of the reduced financial and mechanical burdens that accompany the higher level competitor/enthusiasts. These various levels are often referred to as “brackets” or “indexes,” and their participants are those involved in “bracket racing” or “index racing.”
There are organizations that manage and sponsor many drag racing events on a national, regional or local scale. The lower indexes or brackets are primarily made up of participants and/or enthusiasts who are not professionally compensated or funded by sponsorship. The vehicle requirements for this type of competition are far less demanding. A generally accepted term for these racing enthusiasts and brackets is “Sportsmen Bracket racing.” The participants are usually individuals who rely on their income from some other endeavor to provide financial support for their vehicle maintenance and participation. The engines involved in this level of racing are generally the original equipment from the automobile manufacturers (commonly known as “stock” engine) with limited improvements, modifications or enhancements through after-market, consumer-oriented engine parts commonly referred to as “bolt-on's.” The level of sophistication and intricacy for installation and/or operation is significantly less than those performed at the professional level.
In keeping with the desire for level competition, the various national sanctioning organizations have created certain rules and limitations on the types of technology that enthusiasts in various levels may employ in their vehicles. In the Sportsmen index/bracket, some races are conducted to see how closely a participant may complete the race distance in a prescribed time frame, such as one-quarter of a mile in no less than 10.031 seconds. It is the vital to the success of anyone participating in one of these types of races to get a “good launch” or start from the starting line at the correct moment. Should a racer not have his engine revved up to the most efficient level to start or “launch” from the starting line, his or her opponent may leave the line first and enjoy an advantage throughout the race. If the racer should happen to have his or her engine revved too high, there is a good possibility that the instantaneous transfer of the torque developed by the engine at that level into the transmission may, at best, cause tremendous spinning of the tires and liquefaction of the tires' surfaces from the friction between the lane surface and the tire rubber. This results in a momentary flotation of the vehicle on the liquid rubber, thus delaying the departure of the vehicle from the starting line and also giving the racer's opponent an advantage throughout the race. Achieving the optimum revolutions per minute level for a “good launch,” moments prior to the start of the race, is a primary and significant element to successful competition.
Since the sanctioning organizations limit the modifications, improvements or enhancements participants may employ in their vehicles, the ability to achieve the optimum engine RPM for maximum torque transference is left to the driver's sensory capabilities. In the present application of the engine tachometer in the race vehicle, the Sportsmen index/bracket participants position the tachometer in such a way that they may be able to look at the tachometer to determine the level of engine RPM as indicated by the tachometer dial pointer, and then look toward the series of lights (commonly known as the “Christmas Tree”) positioned to signal the starting of the race. As a general practice, most Sportsmen index/bracket racers first look at the tachometer dial face to verify the engine RPM, then listen to the sound level of the engine while switching their visual focus to the Christmas Tree to react to the start signal of the race. The Sportsmen index/bracket participants try to elevate the engine RPM to a level that will generate optimum torque transference to the tires, thus effecting efficient “launch” from the starting line. While raising the engine RPM by depressing the vehicle accelerator pedal, the driver must also hold the vehicle in place by depressing the vehicle brake pedal. Thus, the driver must incorporate three of the five senses simultaneously in the hopes of achieving a successful start.
In the Sportsmen indexes/brackets, the national sanctioning organizations allow for the usage of the tachometer and a “shift light” that is incorporated with the tachometer to visually notify the vehicle driver when the engine achieves a predetermined RPM that will efficiently enable transmission gear selection. Such a device currently is not held by any sanctioning body to be a modification, improvement or enhancement of the vehicle engine and is widely believed to support consistent performance by its users, which elevates the level of competition.